cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Garfield
Charlie Garfield Charles Garfield O’Harre (Born December 12, 1990), also known by his ring name Charlie Garfield, is a British professional wrestler and kick boxer. He is currently signed to British Championship Wrestling (BCW), Maximum Force Wrestling (MFW), and CMV Wrestling. Charles began wrestling in various British promotions, winning various championships along with way to going to the USA. But before he started wrestling in the states, he trained with Blackzilians, a professional team of fighters in mixed martial arts, boxing, kickboxing, amateur wrestling and catch wrestling located in South Florida. There he would begin his progress in the art of catch as catch can and Yaw-Yan, a Filipino style of Kickboxing. After living some time of his life in Florida, he would move to Japan to become a top star in the wrestling world. He would incorporate his newly found arsenal of stiff strikes and various grappling moves to his already profound wrestling moves, stylized with various suplexes, submissions and strikes. Early Life (1990-2008) Charlie was born and raised in Leeds, England. He would be raised by his mother, as his father had died to alcoholic poisoning. He would attend various schools throughout Leeds, due to his behavioral skills and being expelled from previous schools he attended. He would then be sent to Wetherby Prison at the age of 7 for stealing a person's car and vandalizing various properties around Leeds, costing his mother and also himself a total of £15,000 and 3 years in juvenile prison. After he served his time, Charles would later become more polite and sincere, causing less trouble in school and passing all of his classes throughout elementary and middle school. By the time he turned 15, Charles didn't have any plans of going to high-school. Instead, he would leave England to move into the United States, where he would begin his training in the Blackzilians in South Florida. Throughout the course of 3 years, Charles would master the art of catch as catch can shoot wrestling, as well as a style of Kickboxing known as Yaw-Yin. By the time he was 18, he'd have many championships and medals from his various tournaments and competitions, before leaving the world of Martial Arts behind to begin his career as a professional wrestler in Japan. Japan (2009-2016) At the beginning of his career as a pro wrestler, Charles began searching throughout Japan in seek of a promotion, much less various promotions. As he continued on his path, he had won various titles and face some of the greatest in Japan, including Tiger Cave's Young Lion and Black Tiger. He would continue his path of dominance until he received an email from a promotion in America called LOP Universe. They stated that they would be interested in having a "fellow Brit" in the same equation as James Kelly, Alex Tyson, and so-on and so-fourth. Charles would be half-sided for a while, continuing his path of greatness in Japan, winning another 2 world championships in the process. He would later accept LOP's deal in mid 2016, leaving Japan to go train and eventually wrestle in various places around the world. LOP Universe (2017-2018) During his time in LOP, Charles would have relatively great matches with some of the best, such as Kevin Roads and Chris Cannon. Throughout his time though, Charles had been in and out of LOP, forcing them to relieve Charles of his contract in the company. He would later on in the following months pop up from time to time, but relatively stays away from LOP. UFN Federation (2017-2018) After his time in LOP came up short, he had seen in an article on a sports magazine that a company known as UFN had been "revived", which intrigued Charles as it consisted of an MMA-styled background of Submission and/or Knockout. So he joined the UFN, pulling great bouts with fighters such as Luke and Luis Luger. On August 26, 2017, Charlie would be set for a championship match up in the UFN for the Shining-Star Championship against J.T. Fury, Chris Cryptic, and Drake Dunn, in which he would win his first ever championship in UFN pinning Chris Cryptic to become the UFN Shining Star Champion. It would be on September 4, 2017, for Charlie to accomplish only one other fighter has accomplished, in which he would become the 2nd ever UFN Double Champion by pinning Bulldozer to become the Shining Star Champion AND the Slugfest Champion. 10 days later, on September 14, 2017, we would retain both championships, retaining the Slugfest Championship against Drake Dunn and the Rising Star Championship against JT Fury in a ladder match. Due to circumstances involving UFN and Charlie's contract, Charlie was forced to vacate both belts. Afterwards, Charlie left UFN in-spite of losing both championships. XCW Wrestling (2017-2017) At the beginning of his XCW Career, he had been on a losing streak, before breaking out of his shell and teaming with Hunter Quinn to form Young Gunz. Young Gunz were on a role, as they surprisingly won the XCW Tag Team Championships, before the show sank and fired a handful of superstars. GTW Wrestling (2017-2018) As Charles had been given word about GTW Wrestling, his arrival was far from perfect, continuing the XCW curse and began a losing streak throughout his career in GTW. He pulled out a few wins and a few good matches, including with his rival in the form of Kevin Roads. It wasn't until Justin Tyler and Charlie Garfield began their rivalry that Charlie became relevant in GTW. They would have a match at the biggest show of them all, both sporting unique looks to clash with each other. But by the end of the match up, Matthew Taylor would attack Charlie, handing Justin Tyler the win. It wasn't until a house show until Charlie gained some speed by pinning Danny Harris for the GTW Undisputed Championship. After a month with the championship, he would lose it to old rival Drake Dunn in a classic match for the ages against the two. A week later, Charlie Garfield would then be fired from GTW Wrestling for various complaints from other superstars and management. CMV Wrestling (2018-Current) Charlie would begin his career in CMV Wrestling, facing local talent and other lower-card wrestlers. It wouldn't be until he began his rivalry with Marty Michales, PJ Moon and Dallas Chandler, that his career sparked in CMV. After the match, Charlie would become a loudmouth, challenging everyone and anyone who stepped up to the plate, receiving matches with Hunter Quinn, Boso the Magnificent, and many other faces in CMV. It wouldn't be that far from his debut that he would reunite with his former brother, Hunter Quinn, to reform the Young Gunz. About 2-3 months afterwards, Charlie would attack Hunter Quinn, instigating a rivalry between the two former brothers. They heat died down a bit, as the two separated from each other and continued on their singles careers. Charlie would be gifted a spot at the European Championship against George King, in which he failed to win the belt. Recently, the Quinn/Garfield rivalry was fueled back up with the help of Josh Omega instigating the two by attacking them. BRW (2018-2018) Whilst still with CMV Wrestling, Charlie was looking for more than just a one trick pony of a company. Thus he got into contact with an old friend and was signed to BRW. He would had a successful singles career, before winning the Tag Team Championships alongside his partner at the time, Hunter Quinn. Hunter Quinn would be kicked out of Global Anarchy, a stable led by Charles, and was replaced with Tobias Hyde as they would be the longest reigning BRW Tag Team Champions in the company, until they lost it on the last event for BRW against Hunter Quinn and Jack Hunter. MFW/BCW (2018-2018) As the year of 2018 began, Charlie would join two co-existing companies, in the form of Maximum Force Wrestling and British Championship Wrestling. Downfall/Revival (2018-Current) During later in the year of 2018, a controversial topic arouse when documents were found of Charlie saying racial slurs. Although later on they would be found fake, many companies rose to the situation. MFW, along with CMV, disclosed his contract with the two companies, initially marking his downfall into irrelevancy. It wouldn't be until a month later, when MFW called back, asking Charlie to join the company once again. Charlie accepted, regaining his life with MFW. As for CMV and the other multiple companies he was in before the incident, Charlie still has a long ways to go. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * ''Excalibur (Variations of a Belly-to-Back Piledriver)'' * ''Edged In (V-Trigger/Ripcord Knee/Wrist-lock transitioned into a Jumping Knee)'' Signature Moves * ''Various Suplexes (Back/German/Vertical/Superplex)'' * ''Various Strikes (Chops/Clotheslines/Elbows/Forearms/Uppercuts/Kicks/Knees)'' * ''Illegal Moves (Low-Blow/Green-Mist/Face Wash/Eye Rake)'' * ''Juji-Gatame (Cross armbar)'' * ''Death's Grip (Sleeper hold/Coquina Clutch)'' Nicknames * "Lone Wolf" * "The Businessman" * "Okami" Category:Wrestler